


Today

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, baby girl?” Tim asks when Sarah becomes a bit fussy, her toys obviously boring her. He shifts, pushes himself closer to her. Kon lifts her up, settles her on his lap, and Tim’s heart skips a beat because Kon is smiling at her, and his eyes are shining, and everything is still new.</p><p>“You want your other daddy? Huh?” Kon asks when Sarah reaches out for Tim. “So I’m not good enough for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

They sit on the floor. Sarah is adjusted between Kon’s legs, and all of her attention goes to the stuffed toy Kon’s showing her. A bright red dinosaur with a bit of yellow on its chest, fluffy and small, and Tim smiles when she glances at him, eyes wide in amazement as she takes the toy from Kon’s hands. Then she throws the toy at him and laughs uncontrollably, as if the act is hilarious. It probably is. Tim can’t help himself, and he laughs, too. He grabs the dinosaur and tosses it back to Sarah. It lands softly on her lap and she laughs really loud this time, waves her hands in the air, happy that her game is easy to understand, and frees his heart of agony for a minute or two.

 

She’s getting big. Tim has long accepted that he’s a sappy parent, one that writes every little thing she does in a baby book. The latest entry, if he’s not mistaken, tells how much Sarah loves rolling around. Now that she’s stronger, and can support herself a bit better, rolling from one side to another has become her method of transportation. She’s a remarkable explorer, and while that’s highly amusing, it’s also nerve-racking.

Tim shakes his head. Kon likes to tease him about it. Overprotective to the extreme.

He looks at Sarah and wonders what she’s thinking. So far everything is new, even in her babbling, the words always start with ahs, as if she’s amazed by the things and the people around her. She has learned about mirrors, her reflection. Smiling, trying to reach out for herself. And she’s beautiful. Right now and always. The pink on her cheeks, her black hair, the purple dress. He looks at her, knows that she’s worth all they’ve been through.

“What is it, baby girl?” Tim asks when Sarah becomes a bit fussy, her toys obviously boring her. He shifts, pushes himself closer to her. Kon lifts her up, settles her on his lap, and Tim’s heart skips a beat because Kon is smiling at her, and his eyes are shining, and everything is still new.

“You want your other daddy? Huh?” Kon asks when Sarah reaches out for Tim. “So I’m not good enough for you?”

Tim laughs when he takes Sarah from Kon.

“Don’t blame her just ‘cause I’m her favorite.”

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself.” Kon leans over them, places a kiss on Sarah’s head and then one on Tim’s lips. “She doesn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

They laugh again, intoxicated by this happiness, the goofy smiles, and Tim takes Sarah’s hand out of her mouth. “Why do you insist on eating your hand? Is it really that tasty?”

“Let me see.” Kon takes Sarah’s hands, pretends to bite down on her tiny fingers, and she laughs, keeps laughing even after Kon backs away. “Mmmhh, I don’t know. It could use a bit of salt.”

Tim glances up at Kon. “We need to go to the supermarket,” he says. “Don’t give me that look, there’s nothing in the fridge.”

“I think we should cook this little thing and eat it.” Kon says, placing kisses all over Sarah’s tummy. “Look how fat this little thing is! We’re good for two months!”

Chuckling, Tim says, “can you grab her coat upstairs?”

“The pink one?”

“No, it’s not that cold. Get the blue one with the stars.”


End file.
